<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dalkaar - the pirate king by s_maelstrom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629531">Dalkaar - the pirate king</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_maelstrom/pseuds/s_maelstrom'>s_maelstrom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit of fluff at the end, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Exophilia, F/M, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Slut Shaming, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex, also an orc bitch, and pirates damn, guys i just really like orcs, i'm a ship nerd and IT SHOWS, moderate praise kink, pirate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_maelstrom/pseuds/s_maelstrom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The ship on which you're traveling is assaulted by pirates and the orc captain take a particular interest in you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Human/Orc, Orc/Reader, Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dalkaar - the pirate king</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the longest thing I’ve ever written in English, so if there are too many mistakes I apologize (and please let me know), I hope you can enjoy it anyway</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You hide behind the broad shoulder of one of the mariners tied in front of you, hoping to avoid the gaze of the pirate searching for the women.</p><p> you aren’t lucky, you never are, and as the massive hand clasps your arm you struggle, trying to escape without success. When you see the other hand of the man it’s too late and you collapse on the hard wood of the deck of the ship with a whine of pain, your cheek hot and stingy and your bottom lip broken by the slap.</p><p>You manage to get up, cleaning up your chin from the blood as your eyes darts over the pirate</p><p>-Fucking animal, you feel strong beating a woman?- he’s twice your size, but you’ve never been good at keeping your mouth shut…maybe that is one of the reasons for your bad luck. You look at the massive orc in front of you, you can see the rage mounting in his eyes at your words and before you know it you’re back on the deck, your arms clasped around your stomach as you try to remember how to breathe.</p><p>Behind tears of pain you see the man swinging his left leg back, ready to kick you, so you shut your eyes close, waiting for a pain that never comes.</p><p>The only thing you hear is a new voice, raspy and deep, that makes the man stop and your blood freeze in your veins; when you hear the sound of someone going down the steps from the upper deck and approaching you, you finally manage to open your eyes, finding a pair of fine, although ruined by wear, leather boots in front of them.</p><p>You slowly raise your gaze, a chill running down your spine when your eyes finally met the golden one of the captain.</p><p>He’s taller than the other pirate, probably taller than anyone else on the ship, and, even though he’s fully clothed, the width of his shoulders makes easy to imagine how many muscles the clothes hide.</p><p>You finally get up, helped by one of his strong callous hands (you try to avoid his help but without success), and you tilt your chin up to look him in the eyes as he stares back, the amused curve of his lips accentuated, if possible, by the big canines sticking out from his bottom lip, but the eyes still cold; as you don’t move your angry glaze from his face, despite your fear, he takes your chin in one hand, moving your head to examine your face before murmuring in a teasing tone</p><p>-I see we have a brave kitten here…- he doesn’t give you the chance to say anything before turning back to the other pirate without letting you go</p><p>-Mr. Alvares…I like this one, I’ll take her. You and the rest of the crew can have the other woman- he slightly moves his head towards the tied man from the ship on which you were</p><p>-is there a surgeon, a cook or a boatswain?-</p><p>-Only a cook, captain- the orc in front of you nod </p><p>-Good…take him and kill the others- you open your eyes wide and exclaim</p><p>-You can’t do that!- your words seem to amuse the orc in front of you, that burst into a laugh before turning his head to you, his eyes still colder than ice</p><p>-I can and I will do it, kitten…now be a good girl and let Mr. Murphy guide you to my quarters…unless you’re willing to attend the show he raises an eyebrow crossed by a small light-colored scar, almost challenging you, and for a second you’re tempted to stay here just in spite, but finally, you lower your head and let an older orc taking you from the elbow and guiding you in the captain’s quarters, where he locks you before leaving.</p><p>When you start to hear the screams of the crew of your ship you find the bed and curl up in it, pressing your hands on your hears, finally allowing yourself to cry your eyes out.</p><p>You’ve never been a lucky girl, everything in your life as always seems to went bad…but you hoped that just this time things could go differently, that once you’ve had reached the New World you could have had a new chance. But obviously, fate still takes joy in beating you up and turning your life into shit…and you have to admit this time it had exceeded itself. You’re trapped on the ship of one of the most feared pirates that terrify the mariners of this side of the world. Captain Dalkaar Van der Meer sits on the Olympus of pirates with men the caliber of Edward Teach and Bartholomew Roberts. You let out a louder sob, squeezing one of the pillows of the bed between your arms and burying your face in it to scream in rage and fear.</p><p>When you hear a key turning in the door lock you can’t tell how much time has passed, but you manage to sit on the side of the bed, your body sore and your face and eyes red from crying. You look at the captain as he peels off his jacket and tosses it on a chair, before rolling up the sleeves of the shirt and plopping into the massive chair behind the desk.</p><p>When he’s seated he finally turns his head towards you, piercing you with his cold gaze before starting to unbutton his shirt</p><p>-Come here, kitten- you feel a shiver of fear running down your spine and you don’t move. You almost regret it when the orc speaks again, his voice now hard and colder than before</p><p>-I said come here…do not make me repeat myself…you should have already thanked me-</p><p>-For what…taking me with you?- you and your damn tongue. Your words drip sarcasm and you’re sure the captain had noticed it, however his tone remains the same</p><p>-Yes, ungrateful brat, and you’ll understand it when you’ll hear the other women, this evening. Now, for the last time, come here…don’t make me force you- finally, you step up and slowly approach him as he stands up and removes the shirt completely before peeling off a thick bandage around his waist, revealing a sewed wound, probably a week old, and giving you a small bottle</p><p>-Put this on the wound and change the bandage, please- you obey, trying to focus solely on the wound and not on the strong muscles that you can see moving and contracting every time you accidentally press a bit more on the deep cut. When you’re done bandaging him you take a step back as he turns towards you. Once again he takes your chin with one hand, lifting your face towards him and lightly rubbing his finger on your broken lip, surprisingly delicate</p><p>-It’s such a pity to have this cute face of yours ruined like that, don’t you think?- you stay silent, for once in your life, too focused on how you barely reach his chest and how he towers over you. When he sees you don’t have any intention to speak he sighs and lower his hand, reaching for his shirt and putting it back on, but leaving it hanging from his broad shoulders unbuttoned</p><p>-Suddenly shy, kitten? Don’t be scared, I don’t bite- a grin spreads across his face</p><p>-Unless you want me to do it- you can feel your cheeks turning pink and he burst into a laugh noticing it</p><p>-I didn’t think you were such a prude- you are not, indeed, but this man is nothing like the men you are used to. After a couple of seconds, you manage to murmur</p><p>-I’m sorry to disappoint you, captain Van der Meer- what the fuck is happening to you? The man laughs again</p><p>-No need to be so formal…we’re going to share a lot of time from now on…you can call me Dalkaar, it’s enough- there’s something in the way he says those words that make your knees weak for a second, but you try to ignore and you nod, murmuring</p><p>-Dalkaar…-</p><p>On a pirate ship there’s not much a woman with zero knowledge of navigations can do, so your days lapse slowly and you soon lost count of the time.</p><p>The next thing you lost count of are the number of ships Dalkaar attack. For what you think can be the second month you already don’t mind the blood and the smell of the battle, although the screams still give you goosebumps.</p><p>With time you also learn to appreciate the company of the captain. He isn’t very talkative; most of the time the two of you sit in silence in the cabin, him at the desk studying maps and you curled up on an armchair with a book, but you find his figure almost reassuring, especially when you go out of the cabin and you’re forced to see the other pirates. They’re brutes, you hate them. Dalkaar however, despite his rude manners, has some sort of chivalry that you find almost fascinating compared to the behavior of this crew. After the first two months, when he noticed you like to read, he starts to bring you new books from the ships he conquest. You slowly start to talk, more quick small phrases than actual discourses, but it’s a beginning; even though you’re usually the one talking while he listens and makes questions you enjoy the fact that you finally have some sort of actual company.</p><p>Another thing that surprises you is the fact that, for all the time you’ve passed on the ship, the captain never touched you without your consent. Not too much, anyway. The two of you sleep on the same bed and more than once you’ve woken up in the morning with the broad chest of the man pressed against your back or his strong arm draped on your waist with his hand leaning lightly on your stomach, but apart from that and for the occasionally grabbing of your chin, a thing that he seems to enjoy doing, he didn’t force himself on you.</p><p>You are grateful for this and, for the first time in your life, you feel almost lucky. Especially knowing that the other women that were on your same ship had a completely different treatment. You also know how difficult is for the orc doing this. More than once you’ve surprised him staring you as you change to go to bed (not that he exactly tried to hide that), eyes dark and body stiff.</p><p>One time, almost at the end of the second month, you wake up in the middle of the night and you don’t find him behind you in the bed, so you roll over and find his big shape on the usual chair. It takes you a couple of seconds to register the heavy breathing and when your eyes finally adjusted to the darkness you almost gasp noticing his hand wrapped around his shaft, moving quickly. You press one hand on your lips, managing to stay silent, but you’re unable to stop staring at the scene, trying to ignore the well-known heat rising in your lower abdomen.</p><p>You keep staring until the orc clasp the free hand on the border of the desk, stiffening as he reaches the pleasure with a choked moan before relaxing, breathing heavily.</p><p>You finally turn your back again, pressing your thighs together to relieve the ache, and trying to do your best to going back to sleep as he cleans up and climb into the bed again. That night you don’t sleep at all.</p><p>The days after that looking him in the eyes without blushing keeps getting more difficult, as it does suppressing a shiver every time he touches you, your heat and arousal growing stronger over time.</p><p>More than once you find yourself distracted from your books, your gaze on him as you imagine how can be running your hands in his long, braided, hair or brushing your lips over the big scar on his left cheek. And especially how can his cock feel inside you, stretching your walls as it fills you completely. You shake your head, trying again to ignore the heat between your thighs and you go back to reading, your face once again red.</p><p>A couple of weeks later you’re locked in your cabin, outside the door you can hear the screams and the sound of a battle. This time was unplanned; the Assistance, a fourth-rate frigate of the Royal Navy, had followed Dalkaar ship, the Renegade, for three days. Normally you could have easily escaped, the Renegade was way smaller and lighter than the Assistance, but just days before encountering the enemy ship a storm had broken your foremast.</p><p>As the battle rages, you curl tighter on a corner of the bed and when the door flies open you bounce, fear crossing your eyes as you see an English soldier on the door, a sword covered in blood in his right hand. You whimper lightly as he steps inside, but before he can take another step you see a blade coming out of his chest, pain spreading on his face as his body collapses on the ground and he coughs up blood before dying quickly. Behind him the familiar sight of Dalkaar shape makes you sigh with relief. He quickly smiles at you</p><p>-Don’t worry, kitten. As long as I’m alive you are safe here- with those words he closes the door, returning to the battle and leaving you alone once again.</p><p>After another hour finally you hear the sounds of the battle subside and you tense, unable to understand who is the winner.</p><p>When the door opens again and Dalkaar step inside before closing it, you jump on your feet and without thinking you throw your arms around his body, burying your face against his chest as you start to sob quietly.</p><p>After a second of confusion, he wraps his arm around you, one hand petting your hair as he murmurs comforting words, his voice low and calm. When you finally calm down you let him go, rising your head to meet his gaze. For a couple of endless seconds he stares at you without saying a word then suddenly he lowers his head and presses his lips on yours, making you jump slightly.</p><p>You can taste a hint of blood as he kisses you softly and sweetly and you find yourself unable to shrink back, intoxicated by his lips; when you feel the tip of his tongue gently tracing your lips you shiver, parting them to let your tongue dance with his.</p><p>You keep kissing him until you’re forced to retract, breathing heavily in search of hair and whimpering softly as he pushes you back until you meet the hard wood of the desk, his lips not leaving your skin as he softly kisses your cheek and your neck.</p><p>When you can’t recoil any more he tightened his grip around your waist and he lifts you, seating you on the desk as he murmurs against you hear, making you shiver again</p><p>-You scared me today, kitten…I risked losing you…- you move one of your hand on his cheek, lightly caressing the skin before guiding his lips on yous once again.</p><p>This time his kiss is more heated, almost greedy, and you answer in the same way, finally letting you finger running through his hair.</p><p>When you part again, the both of you panting heavily, there’s a teasing smirk on his lips as he let one of his hand slide on your leg, caressing it before reaching your ankle and slipping under the cloth before starting to slowly climb up again, the tip of his finger barely touching your skin, making you shiver. When he speaks again his voice is low, dark but teasing, and he keeps his gaze on your face</p><p>-For how long you’ve dreamed of this moment, kitten?- you feel your cheeks growing hotter as you stutter</p><p>-What…no…I…that’s no true…- he clicks his tongue against the roof of this mouth, a disapproving and amused look on his eyes as he lightly curls the fingers of his free hand against your throat, firm but with enough gentleness that you know he's not going to really hurt you, guiding you to lie down on the desk as his other hand keeps lifting your skirt more and more</p><p>-Don’t lie to me, kitten…- his fingers brush the inside of your thighs, making you shudder and whimper lightly, feeling your lower abdomen once again getting hotter</p><p>-I know what you want, kitten…I can smell your arousal- you open your eyes wide, your cheeks burning with embarrassment. You try to say something, but as you open your lips to speak one of his thick fingers suddenly slides in you, arching your back slightly, and the only sound you manage to produce is a soft moan.</p><p>He starts to move the finger inside you, stroking a sensitive spot that makes you whimper and curl your toes every time, slowly enough to make impossible to your pleasure to grow</p><p>-Mmm…fuck, kitten…you’re soaking wet…- his words make your insides clench slightly around his finger and his smirk grows</p><p>-You like this, don’t you? Being treated like this, pinned on my desk, unable to move as I touch you…- you stir slightly under his hands, your breath heavy, but you stay silent. When you don’t answer his hand press a little bit more around your throat and you whine before you mutter, your face red</p><p>-Yes…please…- you want to ask him to speed up, to make you cum…but you can’t make your words come out. At your words, he smiles a little and murmurs as you feel another finger spreading you open and his movement speed up a little</p><p>-Good kitten…- you moan loudly, arching your back and wrapping your legs around his waist</p><p>-What do you want? Tell me- he doesn’t smile now, his eyes are darker than ever and his voice almost a growl. You moan again</p><p>-I…Dalkaar…please…- once again his grip tightens lightly around your throat and you gasp lightly as his fingers keep sending jolts of pleasure in your body</p><p>-Kitten if you want something you have to talk…what do you want? You want me to stop?- you moan as your heels dig into his back and you finally manage to say</p><p>-No…don't stop…I want to cum…please…- once again his lips curves in a smile and he press a third finger in you before starting to move them quickly</p><p>-Your wish is my command, kitten- you arch your spine, moaning and grabbing his arm as you feel your pleasure approaching quicker. He keeps his gaze on your face as his fingers keep pumping into you, hitting a bundle of nerves that almost make you go crazy. When he presses his thumb on your clit and starts to move it you cry out his name, digging your nails in his arm as you arch more and you orgasm burst on his fingers, that keeps moving until you relax on the desk, breathing heavily as you try to slowly resurface from the pleasure.</p><p>As you lie on the desk with your eyes closed you feel his grip on your throat disappearing and you open your eyes just in time to see him removing his fingers, shimmering from your pleasure, from inside you and licking them clean, and just this sight makes you shiver again.</p><p>As he notices you’re looking at him he smiles at you and gently removes a strand of hair from your face before murmuring, his words in contrast with the sweet tone of his voice</p><p>-You taste amazing, kitten- you blush a little and he laughs, taking you into his arms and carrying you on the bed before laying you down and covering you with his body, kissing you as he slowly presses his hips against yours; you moan in his mouth as you feel his hard member pressing against your still sensitive clit and when the kiss ends he murmurs in one of your ears, his breath heavy as he keeps grinding against you</p><p>-One world…tell me one word and I’ll stop…- you smile softly, reaching your hands between your bodies to slowly start to unbutton his pants and you can hear him sigh softly, almost relieved.</p><p>As you manage to free his hard member he starts to cover the side on your face, your neck and the uncovered part of your chest in slow, wet kisses and when you hand finally tighten around his shaft, skin against skin, he closes his teeth on the skin of one of your breasts with a low moan, making you arch slightly. After that he pulls up, one of his hands grasping his dick and slowly stroking it. You can’t stop yourself from looking at it, now that you can finally see it well. It’s bigger than any other dick you’ve ever seen, thick and long, slightly curved upwards and ridged with veins; the head is big and a darker green than the rest of it and at the moment is shining with precum.</p><p>When he notices you looking at the member he snarls, a grin on his lips</p><p>-Missed him, kitten?- at your confused expression and red cheeks he laughs, a low sound that reminds you of a growl and makes your insides shiver as he guides his tip against your entrance, moving it along your slit, spreading you humors and his precum on your skin and making your breath grow heavy once again</p><p>-Don’t try to act all innocent with me, kitten…I told you…I can smell your arousal…I know you were watching me masturbate…- suddenly you feel his tip entering you and you arch, letting out a moan as he spreads you open and grunts, without stopping pushing slowly in you</p><p>-What a sweet…sweet scent…fuck…I was so turned on…it was so difficult trying to ignore it and not coming and fucking you on the spot- he stops when he’s completely buried in you, you can feel his hips touching your crotch, and you’re a whimpering mess under him, his cock stretching you and filling your tight pussy completely.</p><p>When he retracts you whine softly, but soon you whine becomes a loud moan, almost a scream of pleasure, as he slams his hips against yours, grunting against you hear and snarling</p><p>-I wanted…to bend you over my desk so many times …fuck…knowing you were here…your pussy wet thinking about me…you made me so hard…god…- he roughly presses his lips on yours as he slams again his cock in you, moving one hand under your thigh to lift it, almost pressing it against your chest, speeding up his trust and now pumping violently in you, hitting you most sensitive spot and making you arching your spine and crying out his name, overwhelmed by pleasure</p><p>-Fuck you’re so tight…- you grind your hips against his powerful trust, clasping your hands on the sheets as he drives you closer and closer to your orgasm.</p><p>Suddenly he exits you, making you cry out, unsatisfied, and he turns you, positioning you on your stomach and lifting your hips, spreading your thighs before pushing again his cock in you, starting to pounding you harder and deeper than before as one of his hands reach and starts to stroke your swallowed clit, making you scream in pleasure as you move your hips against his.</p><p>His other hand squeeze your rear, kneading it and parting it, exposing your tight pucker. You suddenly feel his thumb pressing against it and with your surprise, you feel your walls tightening around him and your hips jumping up. He laughs briefly and snarls, you can almost imagine his grin</p><p>-Greedy kitten…- he slowly pushes his thumb in your ass, stretching your tight pucker and making you moan more as he moves it. You can feel it twitch slightly inside you and his trust pushing deeper as the sight</p><p>-Oh, fuck…kitten…I bet you can take my cock up there…- you moan again and arch your back at his word and the sensation of the thumb slipping out of you, replaced by his middle finger</p><p>-You want it, don’t you?- he slips also the index in you, pumping them in your ass as his cock keeps trusting in you -You want to feel my thick cock spreading your ass…feeling the tip of it in your stomach…asking me to go deeper…- suddenly he spreads his fingers in you, making you scream his name as you orgasm, clenching and tightening around his shaft. He snarls, biting your shoulder as you feel him twitching in you and growling before stopping his movement just for a second, as he plants a soft kiss on the bite mark and murmurs</p><p>-Next time we'll try that...if you're good- you don't even have time to answer before he starts to pound you once again, making you moan, still shaken by the orgasm</p><p>-Oh fuck- you huff, the sensation of his cock and his fingers still moving in you driving you crazy</p><p>-Oh, please…I want you to cum in me- your word drives him over his limits an with a last deep push he releases inside you, his body tensing and spasming as he fills you before collapsing on you, the both of you panting heavily as you try to catch your breath.</p><p>After a couple of seconds, he slowly slips out of you and you can feel his thick, hot cum oozing out of your slit as he plops at your side and wrap an arm around you, squeezing you softly while he brushes wild strands of hair from your face</p><p>-Are you okay, kitten?- you nod weakly and you hear him chuckle as he plants a sweet kiss on your lips</p><p>-Maybe I was a bit too rough?- finally, you manage to speak as you shake your head</p><p>-If this is how you cope with the thought of losing me maybe I should scare you more often- you hear him growl, but when you look at him he’s smiling and he brings one hand to caress your cheek</p><p>-You’re one lucky kitten, don’t you?-</p><p>-Yeah…- you chuckle softly -I am-.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>